Wolfember
"The enemy of my enemy is my ally. But that doesn't mean that I will show mercy. I have a goal, and as a king, I will rule this planet, and no outside force will stop my reign!" ''-Wolfember'' King Wolfember II (preferably Wolfember) is the main villain and major occurring character (anti-villain in some games) to Gregory & friends of the Scorpius series and also Gregory's archenemy. Named after King Wolfember I (his father), he was known to be a ruler of the Fire Wolf tribe that would lead them into a better future, as predicted in his father's will. However, Wolfember neglects his father's will and decides to rule the Scorpius region. He is also portrayed as one of the important characters of the Scorpius series, both in the animated series and in the games. He is married to Wolfette, another Fire Wolf species. He is also close friends with Black Shifty (B.S. for his nickname), who serves under his loyalty, despite the two disagreeing on certain grounds. Due to him being the most known villain, he's always wanting to rule the world. However, every time he does, outside forces would come and take over his "position", or that Gregory thwarts his plans. He is actually rich and highly sophisticated, which explains why he has all the money to buy fortresses, castles, weapons, etc in the games and in the animated series. Physical Appearance Wolfember is a red Fire Wolf with a strong, brown colored mane around the neck, full green eyes, a forest green nose, pink stomach, claws, and yellow, spiky eye-like glasses that he wears to see. Development Wolfember's inspiration draws from two characters, with one of them being Bowser from the Mario series as a potential rival to Gregory, and the design part being inspired by Wolfwrath, a monster from the Kirby series. Background In Wolfember's past as a kid, he seemed to be more of a kind wolf with devotion towards his entire life for the future. However, even though he's nice in public, when alone, he is more of a villain fan. Even the powers, luxury, and tales of villains were what inspired him to become one. Wolfember's father and mother laid eyes on him the minute he was born, but his father had to leave for the Scorpius war, filling Wolfember's life without a father. Wolfember's mother begins taking care of him from infant to nearly adult. Wolfember was also considered the royal heir to the Fire Wolf tribe, which is why he is rich as of this day. His father, King Wolfember I, bestowed his legacy and wealth into the hands of his son to rule his kind one day and guide the tribe into a better future should he never return. However, Wolfember didn't know about the will while he was growing up and begins questioning his mother about what happened to his father, but the response from her was that he was dead. This angered Wolfember, but only to an extent. At age 21, he sought to expand his own empire, which was the planet, a different goal from his father, claiming absolute rule over all. He originally wanted to do so in a fair way, starting with the Scorpius region, but was rejected by the very citizens due to his background, which forced his hand. There, he had his castle built in front of Hotel Scorpius as he realized that his popularity was taken over by the Scorpius Warriors residing there. He met Black Shifty as a result of their dislike towards the Scorpius Warriors and resided in his new castle. A year later, he and Black Shifty met Guy Peters online, who promised him that he could get whatever he wanted with V.M.E.'s monsters and demons. Wolfember willfully agreed, ignoring the fact that he signed a contract that cannot be revoked. From there, he ordered some monsters that would help keep the Scorpius citizens in line until the present day. Powers & Abilities Powers Normal * Fireball Shot - One of Wolfember's main attacks. Though he rarely shows this attack in the first arc, he uses it more often in later arcs and games. Like most launched attacks, he can spit balls of fire that explode when they hit something. * Fiery Breath - Known to be the main attack from all Fire Wolves of the Fire Wolf Tribe, Wolfember can expel hot, fiery breath at great volume. The flames are enough to melt steel. * Wolf Claw - A skill that most Fire Wolves of the Fire Wolf Tribe can perfect, Wolfember's claw can extract into a wave, which is able to cut through trees, and pierce through the hardest shells. * Wolf Fiery Beam - Wolfember can fire a great beam of flames that can travel a long distance. However, he must charge before firing, which gets slower every time he uses this attack. Like most beam attacks, his colorful explosive impact is orange, which leave flames and smoke from behind. * Wolf Punch - Unlike most punches from humanoid figures, Wolfember's punches are strong enough to break rocks, trees, and even the toughest ice into pieces. The force of his punches can cause a tiny tremor and creates a crater impact whenever he hits the ground. * Wolf Bash - This is one of Wolfember's greatest attacks. He bashes foes with both of his fists, or can strike the ground violently, which causes bigger crater impacts, whether he's in the air or not. * Graphite Power - Wolfember can use Graphite Power during the X arc after five months of the Scorpius Warriors arc. He mostly uses the physical and internal elements very well. Since he is already a wolf, his physical element can be enhanced further. His internal power can affect those for miles whenever he roars. He can also use this during his Fire Mode, although it is limited. When he transforms, however, he cannot do Graphite Power, but he can hit elemental foes. Fire Mode * Flaming Wolf - When Wolfember unleashes a fireball that purposely hits him, his body becomes on fire, enhancing his powers and speed even more. The only exceptions are his breath and beam attacks, which remain the same. * Fire Wolf Punch - Unlike his regular Wolf Punching attack, the flames can allow his punches to melt anything that come in contact with his fists. * Flaming Wolf Claw - Thanks to his Fire Mode, his claw waves can scatter flames as they travel, turning things they hit into ashes. * Fiery Wolf Bash - His bashing is quicker and can summon a straight, fiery wave if he slams his fists on the ground. This also causes an explosive impact when the wave hits something. * Triple Fireball Shot - A stronger attack version of his original Fireball Shot, Wolfember can fire three balls at the same time. Abilities * Lava Endurance - Like most of the Fire Wolves of the Fire Wolf Tribe, Wolfember is able to touch lava without getting burned because of his skin. In the animated series, he is sometimes seen bathing in lava, or getting knocked into it. * Thick Fur Coat - Wolfember's fur coat around his neck is thick and tough enough to deflect bullets, and protect him from certain physical attacks. However, the fur coat can also draw in electricity, which is one of Wolfember's flaws, should he face off against an electric opponent. * Night & Heat Vision - Like most wolves of the Fire Wolf Tribe and Fire Animals, Wolfember is able to detect heat radiating from the bodies of living creatures. His vision is also exceptional at night, being able to see things normal beings can't in darkness. * Transformation - Aside from becoming Super Wolfember when using the power of all seven Pillowstars or Fire Mode Wolfember when on fire, he has two unique forms that he undergoes at certain moments. The two forms are Werewolfember, and Skullfember. There is a unique form that was abandoned by the Fire Wolf tribe known as the "Golden Maned Wolf", which was a form he underwent in the Super arc. ** Werewolfember - On a full moon, Wolfember's physical body changes into a bigger wolf with more threatening features. He has more fur on his body, and his entire skin coloration is a darker shade of red, which makes him look like a beast. His two front teeth grow longer, along with his claws, giving him a threatening look towards others. ** Skullfember - When Wolfember is close to dying, and his monstrous anger corrupts his heart, he turns into a skeletal version of himself with glowing blue eyes, which is supposed to represent his inner soul. However, this is a form that even Wolfember himself is afraid of, for he is unable to control it. Due to losing towards Gregory, this form emerges, and will relentlessly attack him until he is dead. This form will also mindlessly attack others close to him personally, especially Wolfette. ** Golden Maned Wolf - Also known as "Golden Mane Wolfember", this is his most prominent form, and is more powerful than his "Fire Mode" form. Similar to Gregory's Super Graphite form, it also is very rare to achieve, and caused Wolfember to become unconscious whenever he used it. While not mentioned as part of the Graphite Power, it is one that develops in Fire Wolves only, and could only be achieved through certain methods. * Graphite Power - Wolfember can effectively use Graphite Power, specifically the physical and internal elements. He can turn his fists, claws or feet into graphite, or roaring that spreads his orange wave. He also can move his aura by punching and can solidify his body in graphite for a short time. Personality Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Fire Wolf Species Category:Bosses